pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Acelfcolori
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 18:23 12 oct 2009 xD No es necesario que pongas las caritas. Y que pokémon querés ser?? Mi historia es: El misterioso mundo de los pokémon legendarios. Espero que te guste. Bye!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:35 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Me olvidé de decirte... ...que no podían ser legendarios xP Además ellos van a salvar a Mesprit. Y Empoleon no podés ser xq la idea es que evolucionen. Bulbasaur, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Pikachu, Chikorita y otros más ya están. Tiene que ser otro. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:58 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Me olvidé de decirte... ...que no podían ser legendarios xP Además ellos van a salvar a Mesprit. Y Empoleon no podés ser xq la idea es que evolucionen. Bulbasaur, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Pikachu, Chikorita y otros más ya están. Tiene que ser otro. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:59 12 oct 2009 (UTC) La verdad..... no te podria decir que es la verdad pero pienso que es como le dicen al colegio en donde ella vive. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:37 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =P las hago con un juego de vestir entrenadores. esta aqui http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-dress-up-125433419. En fin saldras en el proximo capitulo, haora no voy a estar asi que puede que tarde, es que estoy haciendo un video n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:59 15 oct 2009 (UTC) pero en cual de mis pokenovelas dejastes el mensaje? x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:14 15 oct 2009 (UTC) n_n" esa pokenovela es de marina101 n_n" y se guarda apretando impr pant pet sis http://downloads.iglesiaisraelita.com/site_images/tutoriales/como_sacar_ss/css-1.JPG y luego vas a paint y pones pegar (ctrl+v)(sin el +) x3 ya ahi lo editas. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:27 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =P tengo La busqueda de la Piedra Alfa y The Dark Giratina, las otras son mini historias aunque si quieres puedes aparecer en Los comienzos de una aventura. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:46 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok pero me tienes que decir como (que tipo de entrenador) y con que pokemons quieres salir. El entrenador puede ser un sprite modificado. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:07 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok y que pokemons quieres tener? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:34 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Es... glaceon --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:40 17 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Viva! ¡He recuperado las caras originales de los Umbreon y las de Kirlia y las de Pichu y las de Lucario! ¡Las que hice hace un montón de meses para Flora y compañía! Gracias a Profesor Pokémon. Mira: Archivo:Cara_de_Blackring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grayring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Greenring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Orangering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pinkring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Purplering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rainbowring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Redring.png Archivo:Cara_de_Whitering.png Archivo:Cara_de_Bluering.png (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:14 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) bienvenida apareceras en el capitulo 4 : " el ingreso al pokegremio " ademas, que descripcion quieres que te ponga, tu me lo dices.--Chikorita1430 17:05 17 oct 2009 (UTC)tu amiguis Barbie Uenas Puedo saliir en tu pokenovela? pliis --[[Usuario:Amandiisiimaah|Amandiisiimaah 17:12 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Amandiisiimaah Uenas ps entonces sere Dawn y pokemon... LEAFEON!!! Uenas ps entonces sere Dawn y pokemon... LEAFEON!!! .... Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Naranja 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Salgo a verlo 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Busco al que la dejo 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? Sigo durmiendo xD 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? La echo --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:12 19 oct 2009 (UTC) acelf xD disculpa espero que no te moleste si hago el test y te lo dejo 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Violeta 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? no ( si puedo decir algo)( la llevaria a un lugar seguro y haria algo para que no muera) 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Saldria a verlo ya que adoro las tormentes y mas el agua de la lluvia 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Voy por curiosa y mete narices XD 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? lo apago y sigo durmiendo 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? La pisoteoo!!! es que no me gustan --V.M.D.G.L 01:25 20 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Test 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Pinkkkk, Rosaaa xD 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? No, se la doy al que la kiera, no me gusta dejar morir animales indefensos o en manos de personas malvadas. 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes Salgo a verlo, las tormentas me gustan, pero no xq sea sombría, me gusta el frío de una tormenta, aunk en realidad no me escondería ni saldría a verlo, me quedaría x ahí siguiendo lo k estaba haciendo. 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? Qué clase de pregunta es esa?? 1 Nunca vería una huella gigante, 2 Xa que saldría a buscarla o huiría?? Pensaría que es alguien que anda jodiendo. 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? Ammm, no uso despertador, me despierto más o menos a la hora que debo, pero me cuesta levantarme y a veces me quedo un ratito más. 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? Obvio que la echo!!!!! Las arañas las odio, no me dan miedo pero si asco, cuando las veo parece que se me va subir, además odio mucho más a las peludas. xD Bye!!! Espero tu respuesta. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:22 20 oct 2009 (UTC) que coincidencia!!!!! tambien me gustan misty y alma, aunque tambien may, pero me gustan mas ellas dos--Chikorita1430 18:30 21 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 bienvenida!!!!!! apareceras en el 4to cap. punto final.--Chikorita1430 19:40 21 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 buenas noticias yo chate con kevin y dijo que cuando sepa que tu estas enamorada de el se sonrojaria y hablaria tartamudeando, o sea, que tambien estaria enamorado de ti Barbie o chikorita p.d dentro de poco saldras en la pokenovela. ya saliste te voy a dar el link para que leas el cap 4 ahi apareces:Las aventuras del equipo Ámbar barbie, tu amiga hey! aki te dejo la tabla: Mi personaje nuevo Archivo:Rukario_2.pngsi me gustaria que pusieras este personaje como mi personaje rukario aqui esta la foto Usuario:Rukariolucario Uenas!! Una pregunta. con k foto aces todos los personajes? ola otra vez xD te lo decia xk si kiieres ago ioo a carlos i asii acabamos antes te parece iien? bueno asi seria mejor gracias!!!!!!!barbie o chikorita Paulaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! En tu nueva novela, no kiero estar enamorada de NADIE, si a alguien le gusto bien, pero a mi no me gustan okay? Los hombres son estúpidos, xD Y no kiero q me guste rukario, si kerés hacerme kmo a la otra que se enamoran de ella está bien, pero yo no me enamoro de ellos okix?? Bye, bonita!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:25 26 oct 2009 (UTC) quedo genial la cara de cyndaquil shiny quedo genial, pero faltan las demas, ya sabes la de el pero enojada, asustada, en shock,sus evoluciones etc, pero gracias.--Chikorita1430 18:05 26 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 Esta es la imagen que he estado haciendo para mi historia Archivo:EP_002_(1).png de Friday/Día, Special Travel: (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:56 29 oct 2009 (UTC)) Ok Pero subela por el imageshack, y me la pones en la discusion.--Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:13 31 oct 2009 (UTC) es.... una pagina para subir imagenes. http://www.imageshack.us/ --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:43 31 oct 2009 (UTC) hey! Ps claro!! Genial Gracias por la imagen. Es muy chula » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:11 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Lo olvidaba D: Ahora mismo tengo ya un plan más o menos fijo de los personajes que van a salir, pero en cuanto necesite un presonaje, te meto en alguna historia » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:57 2 nov 2009 (UTC) una pregunta me puedes hacer una cara de fiesta de chikorita, bayleef y meganium pliiiiiiiiisssssssssssss?????? ademas ¿ cuando estas de cumpleaños ?--Chikorita1430 18:37 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 collar para chikorita... dorado, bayleef y meganium una pequeña corona a proposito yo tambien seria una princesa de las plantas y en medio de la fiesta me buscan un sceptile y un torterra y me llevan al palacio obligada y ahi carlos aparece con una capa y dice " dejenla ya, es mi princesa " y ahi torterra y sceptile se inclinan y dice sceptile " lo siento principe carlos " y torterra dice " no sabiamos que era tu princesa su alteza son muy poco comunes las uniones de un pokemon planta con uno tipo fuego, menos un thyflosion con una meganium "--Chikorita1430 19:11 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Chikorita1430 estan presiosas !!!!!!!!!!!!! falta meganium y la respuesta ¿ cuando estas de cumpleaños ? yo el 30 de junio y tu --Chikorita1430 19:37 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 jajaja esta bien, pero va a tomar mucho tiempo--Chikorita1430 21:44 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 OYEEEEEEE! porque ya no salgo en paula acelf si me vas a sacar dimelo!!!!! es la segunda novela de la que me sacan porfavor responde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 00:39 3 nov 2009 (UTC) OYEEEEEEE! porque ya no salgo en paula acelf si me vas a sacar dimelo!!!!! es la segunda novela de la que me sacan porfavor responde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 00:39 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Claro No importa, siempre que me des credito x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:26 4 nov 2009 (UTC) bueno sera asi tal cual como tu lo dices... y yo me doy el primer beso en la playa, despues de mejorarme de las heridas que me dejo el maxi--Usuario:Chikorita1430 bueno sera asi tal cual como tu lo dices... y yo me doy el primer beso en la playa, despues de mejorarme de las heridas que me dejo el maxi--Usuario:Chikorita1430 =( No c q pasará, y no conozco otra manera de arreglarlo, mmm y si del dashboard vas a donde dice: "PARA VER UNA LISTA CON TODOS LOS WIDGETS DISPONIBLES VE A LISTA DE WIDGETS" o algo así y ahí hacés click en el link de la lista de widgets, el chat debe estar, capaz q ahí anda. O sino seguí probando y cambiando de página. =( --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:13 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale te pongo :P --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 14:49 5 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n Esta ha sido mi mejor historia, creo yo. Y la única que terminé de redactar. » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:41 5 nov 2009 (UTC) P.D.: ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ~ Pues sí, es 5 de noviembre, pero pasa que hoy es mi cumple. En El Ardiente Heatran ya tengo una serie fija de personajes, pero podría hacer el intento. De todas formas, tengo mucha gente que quiere que la meta. Ya veré cómo lo hago » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:45 5 nov 2009 (UTC) n.n Ahora mismo no puedo, pero en cuanto pueda, te ayudo. Si hoy no me da tiempo, mañana entro y te ayudo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:15 5 nov 2009 (UTC) ok Tú me dices lo que necesitas y yo te ayudo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:19 5 nov 2009 (UTC) bueno cuando pueda voy a continuarla como ahora que ya puedo continuar pero... si estoy demaciado ocupada lo continuas tiene que ser acorde a lo que esta pasando en estos momentos ya?--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ay... necesito tu ayuda, no se por que mi internet esta lento que no puedo continuar mi pokenovela asi que me ayudas?? por favor??--Usuario:Chikorita1430 Bueno Tú dirás qué quieres más o menos » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:54 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Hm Lo siento, mona, eso no me sirve. Da igual, voy a ver si te sorprendo con algo imaginativo... El link que me has pasado no me sirve » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:00 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Vamos por partes * Si quieres que vea una imagen, antes de ponérmela, cuélgala en la Wikia donde estés escribiendo. * Déjame ver qué le hago a la portada. » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:07 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Pero ¿Qué quieres que te haga si ya tienes la portada? No sé... Explícame qué es lo que quieres... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:11 5 nov 2009 (UTC) me agregas y ahi te digo todo es barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com Bueno Yo voy a modificarte un poco la página principal de la Wikia. Si tienes algún problema con lo que te voy poniendo, lo quitas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Ah, espera Entonces lo que quieres es que cambie la ropa de Aura o: » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:24 5 nov 2009 (UTC) acelf disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:42 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola, mi negra Bueno, x ahora no c me ocurre y modificar imágenes no me sale requeterecontra bien x3 Pero si todavía no te anda el chat, vamos al xat??? es http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos Te espero allá, yo tmbn estoy aburida. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 18:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC) esta genial y te ayude en algo--Usuario:Chikorita1430 ¿ puedes continuar la pokenovela mañana ? es que yo voy a ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrina asi que... me puedes ayudar???--Usuario:Chikorita1430 pokemons leafeon, totodile y eevee ... ioo creo k sii miira sta la e exoo ace 5 minutos: Archivo:ArticMex.png te gusta?? --мααи∂y 15:23 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ... okiis la edito y la pongo=) a i otra cosa, me digiste k sii keriia ser administradora o burocrata, puedo ser las dos cosas??? OK ok eso si como yo no soy buena en paint tu haras el mudkip brillante y tambn el marshtomp y quieres que tu hermano natillas te acompañe siempre??--Espeon9 15:32 7 nov 2009 (UTC) --- okiis^^ iaa staa iaa tengo la foto. La e puesto onde me as diixoo =) miirala aver sii te gusta, a mii sii Mmmm pkmn q se parezcan a una chica??? Nu c, si es físicamente, no c. Dejame pensar okix? y si, te puede gustar x3 --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 16:13 7 nov 2009 (UTC) okiis vale vale pero pasamelas tu k te kiiero sorprender ^^ k te pareze? sorprendida?? Archivo:,,,_Amandiisiimaah.png --- aora ago la otra^^ claro k podemos acer una juntas, como la llamamos? k taal esta? te sorprendo con sta tamiien?? Archivo:,,_amandiisiimaah.png hey! si mejor azla! .. okiis ya buena idea y ojo ahi la Carolyn demuestra que sabe tacleada de voltios y despues de que skarmory iba a ocupar pico taladro contra mi ahi carlos lo detiene con su mano y dice " Barbara a ver demuestra que ataques aprendiste ¡ usalos ahora ! " y alli primero ocupo bola de energia, despues cuando carlos giro a skarmory ocupe recurrente en el aire despues cuando esta cayendo ocupo planta feroz y al final ocupo rayo solar y alli tu evolucionas--¿que te parece?